


Крошка Ро

by SeekinTroubles



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, МТМТЕ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родимус имеет особый талант - тащить на ЛостЛАйт опасное зверье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крошка Ро

\- Родимус, я вполне серьезно тебе говорю - лучше не брать ЭТО на ЛостЛайт.  
Дрифт тактично улыбнулся продавцу, пытаясь вытащить из манипуляторов капитана контейнер с копавшимся внутри турболисом. И где пропадает Магнус, когда он так нужен? Мечник к немалой своей гордости неплохо справлялся с ролью няньки ошалевшему от обилия интересностей капитану, успевая отговорить от ненужных покупок и экспериментов с местным фастфудом, не внушавшим ни капли доверия ни видом, ни запахом. Ровно до этого момента.  
\- Смотри какой он забавный и фокусы умеет делать.  
\- Ты ведь берешь его только потому, что он рыжий.  
\- Вовсе нет. Это очень интересное создание. Мы многого не знаем про этих замечательных милых зверьков.  
Мечник хмыкнул, наблюдая за тем как турболис яростно пытался вгрызться в заслонку контейнера. Вот уж правда милый зверек...который может нанести вред тому, кто встанет между ним и свободой.  
\- Оно не запрограммировано быть домашним. Тебе мало Вирля?  
\- Дрифт, не беспокойся, все будет отлично. Я даже придумал ему имя!  
\- Дай-ка угадаю...  
Воспрепятствовать покупке так и не удалось и к месту отлета шаттла они пришли, нагруженные не только контейнером с турболисом, но и пакетами сопутствующих товаров - набором для груминга, домиком, лежаком, подобием энергоновой шлейки и еще кучей неясного назначения штук.  
\- Надеюсь, нас в грузовом не Рэд Алерт будет встречать, - Дрифт занял сидение ближе к выходу, обложившись свертками. Родимус довольно ухмыляясь показывал каждому заинтересовавшемуся в мелкое оконце содержимое контейнера. И к удивлению мечника из всех присутствующих ничего конкретного не высказал только Магнус, видимо экстренно перебирая свод законов, в поисках подходящего по ситуации.  
В отсеке для шаттлов их как назло встретил именно Рэд Алерт, подозрительно тыкавший сканером в каждого меха и в каждый пакет или контейнер. Добравшись до ценного груза Родимуса начальник службы безопасности дважды провел скан и неожиданно оптимистично заявил:  
\- Хороший выбор, капитан. Турболисы известны своей верностью хозяину и блестяще справляются со слежкой и бодигардингом. Пара патчей и обновленная прошивка и я смогу быть уверен что ты в полной безопасности в любых обстоятельствах. Позволь?  
Рэд Алерт вытащил контейнер из манипуляторов Родимуса, игнорируя возражения, и вернулся к досмотру прибывших.  
\- Что это только что было? - неверяще покачал шлемом Родимус, заслужив ободряющее похлопывание от Дрифта.  
\- Ты же не надеялся что сможешь протащить питомца на борт без его ведома?  
\- Я известил Рэд Алерта о том, что капитан везет на борт груз 3 уровня опасности, - Ультра Магнус протопал мимо, сжимая в манипуляторах толстую пачку планшетов. Капитан обиженно сузил на него оптику. Все то он предусмотрел. Обернувшись за поддержкой к Дрифту, Родимус обнаружил что мечник уже прошел вперед к выходу и завязал разговор со Свервом.

Спустя неделю Родимус отчаялся вновь увидеть турболиса, особенно учитывая как старательно пытался его утешить Магнус, перечисляя все возможные опасности обладания таким животным под личной опекой и приводя статистику по мехам, ставшим жертвами собственных питомцев.  
\- Турболисы нуждаются в правильном программировании и соответствующей дрессировке. Без этих двух составляющих есть риск, что животное будет представлять опасность для окружающих.  
Капитан меланхолично кивал, мыслями находясь совсем не в кабинете - Рэд Алерт так ничего и не сообщил касаемо судьбы лиса, а Родимус даже успел освободить место на рабочем столе под контейнер и сделал небольшой загон с лежаком в личной кварте. Столько усилий, а животного нет.  
В дверь чинно постучали и получив разрешение, вошли.  
\- Родимус, - Рэд Алерт звучал глубоко удовлетворенным собой и проделанной работой, что не укрылось от внимания капитана и его заместителя. - Прежде чем я передам турболиса, позволь посвятить в детали осуществленного апгрейда.  
Дождавшись сдержанного кивка от Магнуса и неуверенного от Родимуса, начальник службы безопасности опустил на стол контейнер и заговорил.  
\- Я установил последнюю версию прошивки и добавил программы, позволяющие использовать турболиса в качестве разведчика, диверсанта или курьера. В базы данных внесены все до единого члены команды для опознавания, но круг доверенных лиц будет ограничен тобой, Магнусом, Дрифтом, Рэтчетом и мной по понятным причинам. По неустановленным пока причинам у животного есть примитивное подобие Искры, за счет которой есть возможность усилить привязанность к хозяину, подкрепив программирование. Можешь открыть контейнер.  
Спустя полчаса Родимус шагал по коридорам ЛостЛайта с рыжим пассажиром на плечах в поисках Дрифта, не отвечавшего на сигнал коммлинка, чтобы поделиться радостью. Встречавшиеся по пути члены команды были либо облаяны, либо обфырканы или удостоились неуважительного шипения. Турболис явственно демонстрировал свое превосходство и готов был отстоять свое право сидеть на плече Родимуса, перекусив гарпун Скидса имевший неосторожность лететь мимо. Впрочем, первой жертвой строптивого животного стал Магнус, планшет которого был изгрызен, стоило капитану и его заму отвлечься. В энергоновой шлейке зверь присмирел, но не упускал случая показать клыки и выгнуть спину на непонравившихся мехов.  
:: Дрифт, где ты пропадаешь? Мне нужно познакомить тебя с крошкой Ро до того как мы окажемся в кварте и соберемся расслабиться. ::  
:: Я медитировал на верхней палубе. ::  
:: С кем это ты там медитировал и как глубоко, что даже отключил коммлинк? :: поддразнил мечника Родимус, поднимаясь на уровень выше.  
:: Выбери любое имя из завсегдатаев бара. ::  
:: И как сегодня был Хойст?::  
:: Шикарно. Очень талантливый и увлеченный. Я остался удовлетворен чуть больше, чем полностью::  
Движок Родимуса ревниво рыкнул. Несмотря на то, что он понимал что это лишь игра, Дрифт был очень убедителен, описывая в красках "приключение" и к тому времени как они наконец встретились у кварты капитана, оранжевый мех подрагивал от напряжения и чуть не забыл, что на его плече все еще разъезжает турболис.  
\- Так вот как выглядит самый знаменитый питомец ЛостЛайта, - Дрифт пропустил вперед Родимуса с пассажиром, блокируя за собой дверь кварты. - И как ты его назвал?  
\- Крошка Ро. Официально.  
\- А неофициально?  
\- Проул.  
Дрифт хохотнул, присматриваясь внимательнее к турболису, соскочившему с плеча капитана и направившемуся обследовать помещение с самым важным видом. Механоид ступал бесшумно, ни единым звуком не выдавая свое присутствие и периодически кося оранжевой оптикой на мечника, как будто предупреждая - никаких сюрпризов.  
\- Странно, что он не зашипел, или не зарычал на тебя. Ничего из того что он показывал команде, - увалившись на платформу, Родимус похлопал ладонью возле себя, приглашая мечника устроиться рядом.  
\- Быть может, РэдАлерт запрограммировал его, - полным грации и чувства собственного достоинства движением Дрифт скользнул на платформу в объятия Родимуса. - В конце концов, он в курсе что мы делим ложе. Для партнера видимо особые условия.  
\- Я не думаю, что это можно скорректировать строкой кода. Быть может, ты просто понравился ему?  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
К вящему довольству Родимуса Дрифт замолк, сосредоточившись на мягких касаниях ладоней к оранжевой броне, начиная с бедренных пластин и заканчивая предплечьями и кистями, посвятив массажу капитанского корпуса достаточно долгое время. Манипуляций было более чем достаточно чтобы вентиляционные циклы капитана участились и Родимус призывно заурчал, требуя более интересного продолжения. Кто такой Дрифт, чтобы отказывать своему капитану в удовольствии?  
\- Я хочу быть сверху, - заявил Родимус, взбираясь на белый корпус верхом.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - доброжелательно ответил Дрифт, сгибая колени и давая опору для устраивающегося поудобнее партнера.  
Шелест открываемых пластин и щелчки подключаемых кабелей внезапно был прерван любопытным тявком. Сложив шлем на передние лапы у платформы стоял турболис и с интересом таращился на то, чем занимались Родимус и Дрифт. В оранжевой оптике мелькнуло что-то похожее на ехидство, а затем зверь прыгнул на ложе и свернулся рядом с Дрифтом, обняв собственный хвост. Минуту или две оба меха смотрели на турболиса, потом друг на друга.  
\- Ты думаешь, нам стоит его запереть на время... ну, ты знаешь, - осторожно поинтересовался Дрифт.  
\- Мне кажется, он и не такое видел за свое функционирование, - беспечно отозвался Родимус, вновь откидываясь на колени мечника и запуская на пробу энергообмен. - испугается - уйдет в другую комнату.  
\- Он смотрит.  
\- И?  
\- Я стесняюсь.  
\- Дрииифт... это лис.  
\- У него взгляд...  
\- да знаю, знаю. У него взгляд Проула. Как будто мне это помешает получить удовольствие.

Через десять минут Родимус ворча и фыркая вел упирающееся животное на поводке в кварту Магнуса.


End file.
